Fatal Attraction
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: My OC, Terra Shimizu, is a were-wolf...more like part were-wolf. Roy Mustang is a vampire. And Edward Elric...well he's just a person of interest.
1. Running into 'Him'

Terra flopped down into one of the chairs on the patio. It was noon and she had been working since 8. She was on her 30 minute lunch break. She made herself a hamburger with cheese, ketchup, mustard, and pineapple. She skimmed over the costumers. Even thought the restaurant only opened in 1919, a year ago, business was good. They had a steady flow of costumers. Her eye caught that of a man's that was sitting in the back corner in the shade. _He_ was that one, she just knew it. The way he watched her; his eyes like that of a predators, just waiting for the right moment to attack. She forced herself to look down at her food, but every so often, looked up at him. He didn't move a muscle, even when her break was up.

_I'll prove that he is one of _them she thought.

"See you Monday, Terra." Nessy, the head chief, called as she left the restaurant.

"Remember, I'm taking next week off." Terra called beck.

"Oh, right. I forgot. So, see you then."

Terra flung her bag over her shoulder, which held her books and notebooks. She loosened her tie and continues walking. She sensed the presence of _him_. She glanced behind her and saw him following her from the shadows. She tried to ignore him, but his scent filled her nose and irritated her. She broke into a run to get as much distance between them as possible, but he just followed him like a shadow. She stopped, turned around and addressed him.

"Why do you keep following me?" she glared at the shadow that was him.

He was silent, then replied.

"You are a person of interest."

"And that gives you the right to stalk me?"

"It really isn't stalking."

"Oh, I'm sorry; the right to follow me everywhere? And you could actually show yourself. I know what you are."

He came into the light of the almost full moon. He had black hair with onyx eyes, pale skin, and he wore a cape over his formal navy blue suit with lace accents at his throat and wrists. His formal attire contradicted with her attire; a white button-up blouse, a black skirt, an apron that was around her waist, black shoes, and the black tie that which she was forced to wear.

"How?" he asked in a low and slightly tense voice.

"How do I know? We're after the same thing."

He paused, thinking for a minute.

"You mean, the boy?"

"Who else would I mean?"

He didn't reply.

"Just stay away from him, you hear me? If any harm comes to him and you're the one responsible, I'll hunt you down, and kill you."

He turned around and walked away. Terra rushed forward, shoved him against a wall, and intensely stared at him.

"Don't turn your back on me! I _won't_ be ignored!" she growled.

And with that, she disappeared into the night.


	2. The Boy with Golden Hair

The moon was high in the sky. The clock struck midnight. Terra could hear it from where she sat in the tree close to where the boy lived. She liked him; his golden hair, his sun like eyes, and everything else about him. Even though his mom died after his father left him, he was cheerful. She guessed it was because he had to care for his younger brother, who looked like him, except younger and had short hair. Something caught her eye.

"Whatcha doing up there?" a voice called.

A smile crossed her face.

"Couldn't sleep. And what are you up to Edward?"

Edward climbed up next to her.

"I couldn't sleep either."

"And Al?"

"Sleeping like a baby."

Terra slightly laughed and looked up at the moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, hey! I heard you taking next week off. Why?"

"I just need some time to myself, that's all."

"Oh, I get it." Ed said, slightly grinning.

"What?"

"You're seeing someone aren't you?"

"What? What would make you say that?" Terra slightly blushed.

"Ha! I knew it! So who is it?"

"No one!"

"_Sure._"

"It's true!"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, shut up!" Terra shoved Ed out of the tree.

Ed landed on the ground with a _thud!_ Terra landed next to him.

"Your balance sucks." Terra said.

"What do you expect? I was shoved out of a tree!"

Terra slightly chuckled and helped Ed up.

"Well, I better go pack. Try to stay out of trouble."

"No promises."

"See you when I get back."

"See ya!"


End file.
